Kirby and the stars of Destiny
by Double Star Productions
Summary: After kirby saw four beams of light shot into the sky, he met four normal pokemon who are legends. How will kirby and his friends learn to live with these pokemon who love to make trouble?


Welcome to my new story! This one was running around in my mind, for a long time…. So enjoy!

The four stars of destiny….

"poyo!" said Kirby, walking to kabu canyon. He was going to check on his warpstar, because of what happened early before.

(flashback) Kirby woke up from his nap, as he does every time, then all of a sudden, four different beams shot up from Kabu canyon, one green, one red, one dark purple, one blue. Then his warpstar was called out to the happening, and it flew into the beams one by one, then a big boom happened, and the warp star started to fall down. (end of flashback).

When Kirby appeared, his warpstar was back in it's place, badly damaged. But then Kirby noticed four other warpstars floating around it, stealing it's power, then, outside, four pillers appeared, and started to glow, then four shaped holes appeared on the pillers, one star shaped, one sword shaped, one sun shaped and one rod shaped.

Of course, the whole town saw what happened, and everyone in the castle did too. So everone came to Kabu canyon to see what the heck happened. "what are these?" said tiff, "and what do those signs on the pillers mean?" said tuff, "Kabu, please tell us what happened!" said tiff. "these pillers appeared when those warpstars appeared, those stars are the stars of destiny, in each one, holds a being in them, the red stars has the being of fire, the blue one has the being of the warpstar, the green one has then being of the grass and trees, the purple one has the being of darkness and galaxia." Said Kabu.

"What do I have to do get them out and make them my servants?!" said king dedede, "you have to bring them the item that's on their pillers." Said curio, " poyo!" said Kirby, who brung his warpstar to piller that has a star. It had lit up blue when the star had gone to it's place. Meta knight walked up to the piller with the purple star and placed his sword in the sword shaped hole. It lit up purple when the sword came to it's place.

Tiff found a rod with a flame at the top and placed it in the hold shaped like a rod, the piller lit up red when the rod was in it's place. Then tuff found a sun shaped stone and put it in it's place, the piller lit up green when the sun stone came to it's place. When all the items were in place, four different lights appeared, the same color as the stars, then four different figures appeared floating then fell to the ground, then they stood up and everyone stared at them, one cappy even fainted.

The first figure was a male chikorita, he wore a leaf crown a necklace of leaves, "hi, my name is chance, I'm the being of the grass and trees." The next figure was a small male cyndaquil, who was actally smaller than normal cyndaquil, he wore a flat little napkin like thing on his head, there was a red star on it. "my name is Kirby! I'm the being of fire!".

The next two were females, one was a Totodile with a blue napkin thing on her head, she was wearing a blue short top like a cheerleader and she wore a cheerleader skirt. "hi! I'm tiffany! I'm the being of the warp star!" the final one was the leader, who leads this troup of pokemon, she a glameow with a purple mask that looks like dark angel wings, her top is purple with the same dark angel wings in front, she had a purple skirt too, and she had a purple sword holder, and she had velvet bat wings like MK." I'm the leader of this troup, my name is sasha, I'm the being of galaxia and the darkness, we aren't the only pokemon you will see here in dreamland, if you want to see our camp, come near the mountain near the west of whispy woods, you'll meet all of us, take your items, except the rod." Said sasha.

Kirby the cyndaquil took his rod and he summoned his warpstar while tiffany used her surf to rise up a wave to ride on, sasha used her wings, and chance made a leaf wind and started to ride on it. And with their rides, they started to go to their camp. "wait! what are you doing here?!" said tiff, " we are here to help Kirby prepare for the final battle against NME, we'll also be giving him new abilities to learn and know." Said Sasha. Then after that, they rode off to camp.

Well how was that?! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
